


赦免之日

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morbid, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 交往前提的战骑，某天骑士突然被食罪灵袭击了。
Relationships: 战士/骑士
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	赦免之日

**Author's Note:**

> 食罪灵异化/肢体伤害/病态警告  
> 裹脚布黄文（。

-01-

加入卫兵团已经两年了。

骑士和战士来到这里的契机，不过是在水晶都门口遇到了招募新兵的卫兵团成员，稍加询问后便被热情地叫到了城外的一处要塞中。在近一个月间食罪灵的频繁袭击后，卫兵团正为骤减的人数发愁，而他们也正巧厌倦了靠散活四处奔波的日子。要塞的负责人打量着他们并肩站着的身影，指指一处姑且算得上完好的，由民房改造的碉楼说，你们就住那儿的一层吧，反正正好空出了很多房间。

骑士打开门。房间的前任主人似乎是匆忙离开的，被褥散乱地扔在角落里。许多遗留的私人物品尴尬地盘踞在房内。

“……先收在盒子里吧。”

战士点点头。墙边放着一只仙果木制的陈旧箱子，看来是和主人一起来到这里的行李箱。他们把能称为遗物的东西一一放进去：衣物、皮革封面的笔记本、用了一半的墨水和笔、养护武器的油。

“这是什么？”骑士听见战士在喊他，走过去看，对方手里捏着一枚蓝色的宝石，应该是从抽屉中的杂物里找到的。

他觉得切割的形状有些眼熟，像是市场里量产的剑上会使用的普通宝石：“剑柄的宝石吧。”自己剑上的那枚早已在战斗中遗失了，因为是对实战无用的装饰部分，他迟迟没有请工匠修补，“也可能是战友的遗物，也放进箱子里吧。”战士嗯了一声，回过头说：“和你的眼睛颜色真像。”

骑士没有回答。是介意站在充满死人遗物的房间里调情吗？他只是走到战士身后勾住他的脖子，战士只要侧头就可以看见他刚才称赞的眼睛正温柔地注视着他。据说在光之泛滥前天空有白天和黑夜之分，晴朗的白日通常呈现出蓝色，有一种染剂就以天空的蓝为名……战士想象不出那是什么样的颜色。但骑士眼睛里的蓝和水晶都栖息的小鱼鳞片上微微发光的蓝色不同，脆弱得像彷徨阶梯亭杯中的冰块，仿佛入口之前就会融化得荡然无存。

战士知道骑士在战斗中是个多么可靠的人，可以放心地把后背乃至生命托付给他。然而凝视着恋人的眼睛时他总会感到异乎寻常的爱怜，好像对方不是他的长剑与坚盾而是某种会随风而逝的纤细之物，最细腻的皮革也不能妥帖保存，仅仅是触碰本身都会让精巧的结构破碎。但也正因如此更让他想在掌心碾碎那些仿佛会挥发在空气中的东西，看看会不会在手上留下晶莹的痕迹。

他伸手把骑士拉近自己，对方并不介意手套上的灰尘。他们在散落一地的杂物中间接吻。

“至少在这里不会再分开了。”骑士低头看着经年使用的地板，像是要数清上面的划痕。

战士失笑。确实对于他们这样给钱什么都干的佣兵而言，会选择加入卫兵团不过是因为不必再由于委托人的分工而分散两地，或者委曲求全两人领一人份的酬金，何况志愿兵的待遇也不错。对年轻的情侣们而言，眼下没有比能够和这个人同时入睡醒来更重要的事情。

他们一起在佣兵团内工作，训练，休息，击退食罪灵，偶尔目送被食罪灵袭击的战友离开，迎接新入伍的志愿兵。平静的日子跑到始源湖边垂钓，人迹罕至的山坡上妖精树的落花积成了紫色绒毯。战士解开骑士的披风垫在两人身下，他看见骑士红了脸但最终什么都没说。湖面吹来的风仿佛带着千年未变的凉意，他们用体温温暖彼此，展开那些涟漪般隐秘的皱褶，孜孜不倦地渴求对方，像潮汐反复濡湿湖畔沙砾间的花瓣。隔着恋人赤裸的身体看见的洒向大地的金光仿佛没有它本身的含义那么令人茫然了，那仅仅是天空而已。从来只是个概念的夜晚也好，也许下一秒就会如白色鸟群般来袭的食罪灵也好，世界的意义被热烈的心跳消解殆尽。这一秒能金色的天空没有表情，唯独恋人的眼底沉淀着某处仅供两位君主奢靡的乐土，他们奴役对方又侍奉对方。

随后的两年里他们听从安排辗转于雷克兰德各地，最终停留在北方驻地上。至少骑士觉得他们不太可能再移动了。这里离水晶都很远，即使某处发生了战乱，也不会优先抽调此处的兵力，他望着几乎被天空的光芒淹没的略显黯淡的水晶塔想。

如今他们已经不再像几年前那样恨不得对方永远在自己视线之内了。年少时不甚光彩的野合经历也最多被战士拿来当作前戏时的荤话。骑士总是笑笑，用嘴唇去堵他喋喋不休的嘴：“我还是想念那个情话都说得磕磕绊绊的你。”

战士随手拉上窗帘，室内的光线柔和起来：“客人，已经吃完的餐点是不能退款的。”他的手无声地按上骑士的，隔着温暖的皮肤能摸到山峦般起伏的光滑软骨。骑士的铠甲整齐地挂在床头，经年累月的使用让金属上的银漆斑斑驳驳，但因为主人的细心养护仍散发着温润的光泽。这具坚甲包裹并保护的人此刻只身着棉质内衣坐在床上，眼神中柔软的笑意和隐约的、暗示般的期待让战士想到了儿时撬开硬壳吸吮的食用蚝白色而多汁的软肉。

他撬开恋人的嘴唇，舌头像两条试图吞噬彼此的鱼般纠缠，骑士顺从地接受着他步步逼近的重量，举起手配合他脱掉衣服的动作。像拆掉节日礼物，战士想，尽管他们已经很久没有度过节日或是赠送礼物了，年少时郑重其事地互赠了铠甲和武器，事无巨细地珍藏对方的礼物，结果是骑士苦笑着说我舍不得穿你送的披风上战场，把它挂在房间的一角。

再后来呢？战士舔舐着骑士胸前的肌肤，他觉得骑士的肤色有点像加了太多牛奶的马萨拉奶茶，红色的新鲜吻痕几乎散发着丁香的气息。他胸口由野兽锋利的指爪造成的伤痕已经愈合——他们上次做爱的时候那还是一条赤褐色的血痂。新长出的皮肤羊毛般苍白。骑士的手抚摸着他的头发，战士能感到他像逗弄要塞附近的牧羊犬一样以指尖绕着自己的发尖。

再后来，由于水晶都不甚发达的生产力和食罪灵的频繁来袭，骑士不得不换上那套作为礼物的铠甲。虽然事后他努力想清洗干净，食罪灵的以太残留和干涸的血渍还是在披风上留下了斑斑污渍。

“在想什么？”骑士的手抚上战士的脸颊。他坐在战士身上，平时需要抬眼才能对视的恋人此刻仰起头回望着自己：“什么都没。”战士的手和脸颊一样热，轻车熟路地分开骑士的臀缝，把润滑液松进后穴。骑士在他身上难耐地小幅度动着，战士很难说清这到底是添乱还是配合，他隔着衣料感到骑士的身体磨蹭着自己的性器，后穴若有若无地吞食着手指。

他们也早就过了需要仔细润滑避免弄痛彼此的阶段。战士索性解开裤子把润滑液涂在自己的性器上，骑士明白他的意思，自己用手分开臀部小心翼翼地坐上去。战士扶着性器，感到对方紧致的后穴一点点吞没了自己的硬挺，体温迅速化解了那些湿润液体的凉。每进一寸骑士的表情都仿佛变得更迷茫一些，那是和平时认真得有些过头得神情截然不同的，被情欲缓缓控制的表情。

战士挺挺腰——他知道还没完全插进去，但他就是想故意这么做。还在慢慢习惯后穴的异物感的骑士被他突然的动作刺激到，余下几寸还未吞下的性器完全刺进了深处：“呜……”他撑在战士肩上，对方完全不顾他几乎趴在自己身上的狼狈动作，自顾自地小幅度抽插起来。战士甚至没用什么力气重力就能让骑士的后穴吃得更深，那些还未准备好迎接激烈性事的深处内壁几乎无力拒绝，只能被动地承受着。

“等、等一下……”骑士埋在战士的肩窝里，下意识地想抬起屁股远离那根性器，但战士甚至变本加厉地按着他的腰窝让他继续挨操。龟头狠狠摩擦过敏感点的时候他的脑内一片空白，第二下，第三下仿佛只留下了溢出的欲望本身，虽然脑内还有声音喊着慢一点，好难受，但能被战士听到的只有半是哭泣的呢喃。

战士停了下来。伏在自己身上的骑士像一块半融的奶油般绵软滚烫，脸上还带着情欲的粉色。被欺负到瘫软的恋人只能任凭自己的性器在他体内深处这么硬着，抵着他湿淋淋的内壁。那些食髓知味的敏感神经背叛了它主人的乞求，战士觉得骑士湿润的肠壁若有若无地蠕动着，小口小口地从那根阴茎上索求着满足，龟头无意间戳到敏感点后的一阵颤抖，又蹭到了小穴里更多饥渴的地方。

战士甚至觉得这样趴着他就能把自己玩得高潮迭起。他打了骑士的屁股一巴掌：“已经去了？”

骑士也知道后穴那些令人羞耻的反应，非要说的话他们对彼此的敏感处都了如指掌：“……还不都是你非要。”战士带薄茧的手指摩挲着两人交合的地方，骑士几乎能感到自己的后穴是如何被撑大的。这些淫靡的想象又让他的肠壁一阵绞紧。

战士在他耳边说：“今天的骑士大人真是个荡妇。”骑士知道比起反驳，用舌尖勾画战士的耳廓会更有效。果不其然战士就像他想象的那样红了脸。床笫间的以牙还牙无非是性的勾引和报复。其实他们谁都没有和女人做过，除了道听途说的那些站在破落村口的黯淡影子之外不知道任何像是荡妇的东西。她们仿佛第二天就会变成护卫队巡逻时发现的无名尸体，倒在海滩边，像从未开放过的花，像被空气中的某些东西吸食了所有生命力般枯萎僵硬。他们一前一后把女尸运到山坡上。村民们的只字片语拼凑出一个不知道记错几个字母的名字。

骑士想到这些事，在诺弗兰特漂白的海岸线边见到尸体就像见到冲到岸边的死鱼一样寻常。淫书中快乐丰满的荡妇也许只存在于游末邦吧。他的手抚上战士的胸膛，新新旧旧的疤痕永远只增不减，但汗水和心跳提醒着他自己的恋人此刻正鲜明地活着，比任何词语都直接地挑拨着欲望。战士扳过骑士失神的脸，激烈的撞击让骑士的嘴唇像即将坠落的花般微张，他的低头就能摘取其中盈满的花蜜。被情欲填满的房间仿佛与外面被抛弃的褪色风景无关，只有成熟果实般的饱满身体和蛛网般交织的湿热呼吸充斥着感官。

战士押着骑士的手腕把他禁锢在自己和墙壁之间，他看见骑士的性器在一阵阵冲撞下无助地乱甩。骑士低着头含糊地呻吟，在敏感点被狠狠操到的时候又变成了引诱般的哀求。战士想没有人不会喜欢恋人被干到只能断断续续地叫自己名字的样子，所以他在骑士因高潮而痉挛般收缩的后穴里又用力顶了几次射在里面，他的恋人这下连声音都发不出来了，阴茎可怜兮兮地喷出一点白液，软在他的怀中。

两人都感到结合处的一片湿黏，像饿极了的人将盘中餐一扫而空留下的狼藉。骑士满足地眯起眼睛，用手指无意义地描着战士的嘴唇。他含住战士的手指，用舌头暧昧地戏弄，再明显不过的暗示。

第二次两人都做得更为温柔。高潮过一次的身体更加敏感，如同雨天的熟透香杏般软烂。骑士跪在床上仔细地给战士口交，湿润的嘴唇和舌头抚慰阴茎的每一寸。战士对他这副做什么都认真得仿佛不可侵犯的表情甚至有些恼火，他想揪住骑士的头发顶到喉咙深处看他含着眼泪干呕的样子，但最终只是揉了揉骑士后脑处服帖柔软的头发。尽管如此骑士爱照顾人的性格还是让他细心服务着口中的性器，并没有任何生理上的快感，但战士舒服的叹息还是让他更卖力地舔弄。被塞满的口腔机械的吞咽动作让战士险些缴械，他推开骑士把他压在床上。

这次战士插进去的时候没再禁锢骑士的手腕，让他能照顾一下自己的前端。两人默契地放慢了节奏，明明在用身体获取纯粹的快感，肉体本身却好像被层层剥开，内部脆弱而不可见的某种存在正亲昵地彼此低语。要塞角落这间阴暗的士兵宿舍仿佛成了一间不可侵犯的壁垒，他们手无寸铁却能够保护彼此，被所爱之人紧紧拥抱时产生的幸福错觉包裹住大脑，让人回到记忆之外某处温暖而安全的水中。

骑士觉得自己已经被填满了，即使战士稍微动一动也会发出缠绵的水声。他抬眼看见战士正盯着他看，劈头盖脸的温柔爱意让他无处躲藏，他埋怨战士直勾勾的眼神，伸手擦掉对方额头的汗水。战士顺势吻了吻他的手腕。

隔着窗帘漏进来的光和任何时候都一样。金色的几束，像枯萎的稻草。骑士问：“几点了？”

战士回过头看屋内的挂钟：“哦，快到晚上了。”

-02-

就像无论地上的生命能否感受到昼夜变化时间都会流逝一样，命运也并不会因为人们珍惜易碎的幸福而网开一面。

食罪灵的爪子插进肩膀的时候骑士并没有立刻感觉到，他只是突然觉得左手变得异常沉重，而后疲惫的肌肉就像无法再支撑重量一样让盾牌落了下来。他回头看见一截白色的尖利骨头穿过了自己的左肩，连着那根骨头的食罪灵已经被战士劈成了两半。一直隐约担心的事情终于发生了，他居然有种如释重负的轻松，仿佛罪人终于得到了宣判。他在每一个醒来的时刻祈祷这样的日子能永远继续下去，又明白死亡时刻在这末世的角落凝视着他们，庆幸每个与战士共眠的夜晚他们又保全了庸常的幸福。这易碎的平凡中最接近英雄的时刻不过农户感谢他救回了野兽嘴下的羊。

他们都知道某一天终究躲不过。骑士脑子里乱哄哄地想，至少不是战士，又心疼他即将独自一人活下去。战士甚至没对他说话，骑士想这不是有必要问“你没事吧”的状况，他们见过了太多，明白被食罪灵袭击到底是怎么回事。要塞负责人带着一如既往的忧虑表情听战士说明了情况，就像他告别之前的所有士兵一样，点点头说：“……我知道了。”

细碎黑影似的鸟儿纷纷归巢。他们准备在要塞度过最后一夜。骑士僵硬地给自己上药，被食罪灵直接袭击的左肩已经不再有感觉，以往总会让他痛得吸气的药水此刻仿佛消失在那道不会流血的伤口中一般。平时的这个时候战士总在养护武器，但今天他无法再看自己的战斧一眼。

他看见骑士赤裸着上身涂药，从他不自然的动作中能看出他的左半边身体已经有些不受控制。很快这症状就会蔓延到全身，他不会再说话，不会再露出笑容，不会再有感觉，不会再记得任何事。最后变成和那些惨白的鬼怪一样的东西离开——而自己要在他变成非人之物前像上路客店的人一样喂他服下毒药。

战士颤抖着按上骑士的肩膀，他的身体还是温暖而柔软的，就像自己一样，像任何一个普通人类一样。他像为了永远保存这个事实一般紧紧拥抱着骑士。骑士终于崩溃了。他从没有见过骑士如此声嘶力竭地哭过，像粉碎在雪地里的冰锥一样体无完肤。战士感到一边肩膀好像快要被捏碎了，另一边肩膀却只感到无力的重量，他明白骑士一定攥紧了两边的手。这沉默地昭示着他骑士身体的变化，并提醒他这异化还将逐渐扩大直到骑士整个人都被吞噬为别的东西。

愤怒逼迫他抬起骑士的脸，泪痕肆意遍布在那张恋人的脸上，像玻璃的裂痕。战士粗暴地亲吻骑士，他想安慰恋人的本意被无处安放的悲伤冲散得一干二净，好像只有这样野兽撕咬猎物般的动作才能稍微排解让他几乎想要呕吐的不安。骑士用能使出力气的右手狠狠地揍了战士一拳，用的是失去武器时击败对手的力道。他提着战士的衣领，从战士嘴里尝到了血的味道，他追着这一丝隐约的、由他的伤害而诞生的血腥味扫荡着战士的口腔。战士胡乱扯下他的裤子，强硬的动作勒得他腰上生疼。

不需要任何情话的性事。骑士不太明白下身传来的快感意味着什么，意味着自己还能像个正常人一样感到快感？意味着自己还拥有爱人？被战士的手触摸过的皮肤好像被揭开了某种羞耻的隐秘，骚动着渴望更多的接触。骑士的头一阵一阵地撞到床角，以前他们不会做得如此过火，战士也会拿个枕头帮他垫着。但今天没有人想管这个。骑士模糊的意识里疼痛和麻木在快感的池中消解成了同一种东西。

战士提起骑士的大腿，身下的人发出呜咽的声音，和他被操得无力合拢的后穴一样只是形式性的反抗。战士知道他们永远不可能仅有肉体上的关系，那么这样机械的彼此使用的性事到底算是什么。是用快感麻痹彼此的神经吗，好像只要躲在肉欲的满足中就可以远离这日光般永不休止的恼人的现实。他下意识地反复去摸骑士的左边身体，骑士像怕痒一般缩起来。于是他吻了骑士的脸颊。

他们提着简单的行装离开要塞的时候，战士问：“想去哪里？”骑士想到上路客店，他们在安穆·艾兰护卫集市的商人时路过过那里，他不太喜欢沙漠的夜晚，沉默起伏的沙丘像死一般寂静。他们做佣兵的那些钱也无法走得太远，只能在雷克兰德四处流浪。

战士知道事情正变得越来越坏——但他宁可相信这是自己一厢情愿的揣测。他们几乎每天都做，仿佛是某种仪式般虔诚。但确实，对他们而言两人只剩肌肤相亲时的小小世界，只有彼此，不知道何时会坍塌。要塞的人临别时给的毒药被战士放在包里，一小瓶沉淀的深色，到了时候，他会把药倒在水里让骑士喝下去。但他暂时不想去思考这件事。

战士听说过食罪灵会渴望活人的以太，因为他们，“它们”石灰般无机质的体内几乎是静止的。研究者说过，食罪灵被简单的本能驱使着，像上了发条的玩具，只是渴望有形之物体内流动的以太而已。战士没来由地想到这段话时，骑士正趴在他腿间。他的性器还硬着，骑士用唇舌涂上的唾液挂着几丝淫荡的晶莹，战士抚摸骑士发热的脸颊想，他也会变成那样吗？

还是说，骑士现在的谄媚里其实已经有了异化的先兆？他的舌底摩擦着战士的顶端，战士低头能看见他低垂的眼帘，神情温顺得像一头羊，手和嘴的动作却在熟练地榨取精液。含到最深处的时候战士听到骑士闷哼了一声，似乎是坚硬的性器顶到了喉咙深处让他下意识地反胃，但骑士只是努力包裹住更多柱体，小心翼翼不让牙齿碰到战士的性器。事实上那些无意间的磕碰让战士更为兴奋。他早已忘了刚才一闪而过的怀疑，即使想回忆骑士以前怎么给自己口的也想不起来了，那仿佛已经是太久太久之前的事情了。

涎液从撑开的嘴角流下，淫欲的爪痕在骑士的下巴和脖颈上留下透明痕迹。战士已经不让他一个人努力而是按着他的头使用他的口腔，因此那些下意识的拒绝和吞吐都没了余地，骑士只能发出隐约的呜呜声表示难受，好在战士很快就在肌肉的收缩下难耐地释放了出来。骑士的头发被揉得凌乱，战士从他嘴里撤出来的时候他脸上还带着一丝令人担忧的茫然，精液溢在他唇边昭示着之前蹂躏般的性交。战士在快感的余韵中发出沉重的叹息，这时骑士又凑过来舔他性器上残余的精液。事实上战士觉得有些过分仔细了，骑士仿佛用细长的喙吸食花蜜的蜂鸟般仔细吮吸着阴茎的每一寸，甚至意犹未尽般舔净了嘴唇。

但他没办法拒绝骑士，也没办法开口说“你以前不是这样的”。面对那具洁白的只有自己留下的痕迹的身体，他只能把舌头伸进对方送来的嘴唇中再度交缠。骑士不拒绝任何姿势，甚至开始主动用一些以往因为矜持或犹疑而拒绝的东西。战士不愿把这理解成勾引，好像那是强加于骑士体内的本能作祟，但他也不愿意想这可能是骑士的某种怜悯，一种他离开人世后自己曾经获得过某种体验的安慰。换言之，骑士也不会希望这些缠绵被理解成给予将死之人的施舍。所以他们只是玩得更过火了而已。

只是如此而已。

战士把骑士绑在床头时想，如果在妥帖些的城镇里或许还能买到像样的绳子，而不是这种泛灰的破布条。事实上两人都是一副流浪已久的破落样子，但好在他们的活动范围也就是周围人迹罕至的荒郊野岭而已。骑士的目光追随着他，他有些不好意思地想到剃须的刀片已经钝了不少，有点刺人。但战士的目光只在看到骑士光洁的下巴时柔和了一瞬，这不是什么好征兆：毛发的生长逐渐变缓直到停止，就像发条变松的机关逐渐停止那样。骑士不知道战士在想什么，他被固定住的双手已经开始麻木，准确来说有一半好像从来都一直那样麻木，只不过现在这种钝感更显清晰。

但除了抬起下巴邀请战士蒙上自己的眼睛之外他不知道还能做什么。只有肌肤相亲汗水交融，精液和炙热的喘息灌进他体内时，他好像才能感到自己尚未逝去。

现在一切都黑下来了，就像真正的夜晚那样。骑士感到战士的手抚摸过自己的脸颊，锁骨，在上面若有若无地游移。他知道战士学不会轻拿轻放，所以这种羽毛搔弄般的触感只是自己故障的感官带来的错觉。他的乳头，两粒正常工作的果实正接受着吮吻。他的身体好像倾斜的海潮，感觉从边沿到左肩，由清晰变得模糊，如同退潮的海水般逐渐消失。

他突然恐惧起来。奇迹和死亡，他唯二盼望的神明给他遥远的许诺，但他不知道哪个会先来。他的肩膀能感到战士手掌的形状，但那么“轻”，好像只是雷克兰德的湖畔一片吹落到他身上的花瓣。战士曾经伸手摘掉他翼冠上的花瓣，紧握战斧的手捏着半透明的薄薄一片朝他微笑，好像捏着一段他们永远念得磕磕绊绊的浪漫诗篇的开头。现在他求战士用这双手掐死自己。

“什么？”战士的动作停了下来，他感受到对方的犹疑。

他继续说：“掐我。拿把刀割我。随便你干什么都好让我‘感到’些什么吧。”他觉得自己的声音听起来像是别人，一个颤抖着哭泣的疯子。他想自己或许不知不觉已经变成了别人，从食罪灵割断他的组织的那一刻起，他就不再是那个和战士漫步于起源湖畔的骑士。

战士沉默了一刻，退出他的身体。不多时骑士感到自己的左肩被割开了，好像涂了麻药般毫无痛觉，只有“切割”本身的感觉而已，割开力山羊肉排——没有那么用力。战士在他身上留下一道浅浅的口子，暗红的血从伤处犹豫地渗出。

“这样行了吗？”

战士不知道自己期待着什么样的回答，甚至用小刀划开柔软的皮肤时他也希望骑士能敏感地痛呼出声，但骑士只是沉默，最后叹息着勾住他的脖子发出邀请。血珠像一串装饰缀在苍白的皮肤上。他舔了上去，骑士发出甜腻的，性的喘息。

-03-

战士没办法拒绝骑士，就像无法拒绝将死的恋人。但是他知道这漫长的酷刑即将结束了。他在每一次拿刀割破骑士的身体或者掐住骑士的脖子时这么想。他不愿意折磨别人，尤其不可能让骑士痛苦——他曾经是这么想的。

但现在这个蹲在橱柜边赤身裸体的男人是什么呢？战士抚摸他光滑的脸，那上面连绒毛都消失了，像冰冷细腻的石膏。骑士的背后，被食罪灵刺穿的地方已经完全愈合，并如它的造物期许的那样长出了异化的结构——半张令人生厌的翅膀。它可怜地垂在骑士的背后，长着栩栩如生的丰满羽翼却如大理石般粗糙，和尚且算是皮肤的部分的接触留下脏污的血痕。战士走近骑士，给他斑驳地结着坚硬血痂的后背上药。

骑士已经丧失了大部分语言能力，但仍然没什么攻击性。他在战士弯腰给他涂药的时候温顺地抱着战士的大腿，像身形过于庞大的小兽。他用嘴顶撞战士的裆部，知道布料下方有他渴望的鲜活的以太，他只要用舌头卷起再搅动就可以咽下那些东西。战士挡开他的头。

骑士再次凑过去，发出呜呜的声音。战士感到忍无可忍，抓住骑士的头发把他的头埋进被子里——连那些头发都如同覆盖着一层石灰的霜般莫名的滑腻，带着古怪的韧劲，而且战士确信它们已经很久没有长长过了。骑士整个人仿佛都褪色了，如同新增的翅膀稀释了全身的色素，把它们都浓缩成那种刺眼的白。

战士知道骑士偶尔会不那么像个怪物。比如此刻他仅仅保持着跪坐的姿势背对自己，仿佛这具身体的主人重新占据了主导权，并对自己妖异般渴望精液的举动感到难以忍受的羞耻。

“啊……我已经……”

每当他所认识的骑士挣扎着从这具将死的身体中抬头时，战士的心情已经从一丝侥幸的希望变成的完全的痛苦。他的骑士从无尽的光中醒来，只会恐惧地发现自己被赋予了沉重迟缓的身体，和虫豸般只知交合的欲望。

战士从背后接近，像安慰某种容易受惊的动物般抚摸骑士的头发。像枯萎的藤蔓般垂挂在骑士背后的灰白翅膀微微翕动，羽毛回应似的触碰了战士的指尖。

“已经能控制了吗。”战士问。

骑士苦笑——至少他觉得自己露出了能称为苦笑的表情：“我不知道。可能是它们要来了吧。我能感觉到。”他不知道怎么向战士转述这种感受，就像狼群听到嚎叫时此起彼伏地回应，候鸟在某个时节越过半个诺弗兰特，他脑中被植入的非人的直觉告诉他：它们快来了。就在某处，苍白的鸟群将来带走他。

战士想到了那瓶药水，他无数次凝视过又放了回去，他总在等待一个奇迹，让他可以扔掉这瓶该死的东西，一直等到那肿瘤般的翅膀肆意地侮辱着他的视线。

仿佛猜到了他的心思——毕竟，躯体中的灵魂仍然是那个细心而妥帖的“他的骑士”：“最后，让我像人类一样走吧。”

到底要等待多久才能把希望全都变成绝望呢？战士没有计算过。但举起斧子时骑士空茫的眼睛注视着他，那双瞳仁被体内溢出的光所充斥，如同雪地般一片虚无的白。翅膀和左臂落地时没有一丝血，像大理石雕塑，但可笑地在地上弹了弹。断面中清晰可见血管和骨骼的切面，像欲放的白色花苞般层叠。

骑士最后一次张开嘴，他感受不到战士的唇舌却明白纠缠它们的方式。他深深厌恶的食罪灵的欲望好像也没有那么恶心了，因为他知道自己体内深埋的是恋人的欲望。爱抚的触感消失了，取而代之的是对活物的感受力，在他一片光明的视野里有一个深色的影子，散发着诱人的黑暗，让他愿意扭动不完整的身体去索求那些流动的生命。那个影子是如此温顺，拥抱他的时候就像真正的黑夜来临，留在他体内的以太像是满足又像打开他更多的贪欲。

他听见遥远的呼唤，恼人的光明快要吞噬他了。他想带走他的恋人，他的翅膀又长回来了，这次不再是那萎缩丑陋的模样，人类居住的阴暗小屋几乎容不下他丰满挺拔的洁白双翼。他的处刑人还赤身裸体地拥抱着他，性器还插在一个食罪灵的后穴里。骑士保持着交合的姿势，用羽翼遮蔽住战士，给了他一个代表休止符的吻。他的恋人将在羽毛的茧里获得新生。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *很难说到底是不是真爱的两个人。  
> *总之都变成食罪灵就不用谈什么爱啦（心


End file.
